Party Girls
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: I need party girls in my party world. YURI all the way!
1. Chapter 1: Kitana x Jade

"Jade! Jade wake up! It's snowing outside!" Kitana exclaimed, shaking the woman beside her as she looked out the window. The (only slightly) woman groaned and rolled over.

"So what?" she mumbled. Kitana gasped.

"So what? SO WHAT?! Do you realize how often it doesn't snow in Edenia?" Kitana practically screamed as she yanked on boots and a hat, not bothering changing out of her sleep shorts and camisole. She knew she would be cold, but the ground was blanketed in the white power, and Kitana was simply in awe. Jade just rolled over again and sighed. Having lived in Edenia most of her life, her girlfriend was used to the snow. Kitana shook her head, threw open the door, and ran outside.

Kitana giggled and danced around in the cold, throwing her arms out and spinning as the white fluffy floated from the sky. Closing her eyes, Kitana stuck out her tongue, trying to catch snowflakes. She heard laughter behind her, and turned to see Jade standing in the doorway.

"Why are you laughing?" Kitana asked, placing her hands on her hips. She walked towards her and places her hand on her hips, smiling at Kitana.

"You are like a little girl at Disneyland." She said. Kitana blushed.

Jade was so beautiful. She hugged her tightly, loving the feel of her pleasantly plump body against hers.

Kitana felt her lay her face in the crook of her neck, her hot breath against her cold skin. Then her lips, as she slowly kissed up and down her neck. She knew her neck was one of her weaknesses. Kitana pulled away to look at her slowly, noticing her hard nipples through her cami. She smirked.

"Cold, baby?" she asked. Kitana smirked back and swatted her butt before starting to head back inside because, yes, she was cold.

Back in her room she took off her shoes and hat before borrowing under her covers, now shivering while trying to get warm. Kitana heard Jade walk into the room and lock the door before throwing the covers of Kitana. Kitana gasped.

"Hey!" she screamed, reaching for the blanket that she held in her arm's length.

"You don't need this, I'm going to warm you up!" she exclaimed before straddling her without warning. Kitana giggled.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

An adorably evil grin spread across her face, and she leaned down and began kissing her neck, her right hand coming up to pinch her left nipple, making her groan. She felt her lips smile against her neck, and she began working her way up her throat, nibbling and sucking, before finally reaching her lips.

The kiss was searing, passionate, and made Kitana crave even more. Jade wound her arms around her neck and pulled her closer as she ran both her hands under her camisole, trying to lift it off of her body. Kitana let her take it off, reaching for the edge of her t-shirt as well. She giggled and scooted back, just barely out of Kitana's reach, and at the same time taking her sleep shorts with her. She was, very suddenly, naked in front of her.

"Oh sweetheart, you're so beautiful." She whispered, her hands running up Kitana's thighs and spreading her legs, and her head suddenly diving down.

Her tongue found her clit, flicking it hard and fast and making Kitana writhe. Kitana felt one hand move down, and one finger slip into her wet folds. Without warning two fingers followed as she began to roughly fuck her pussy. Kitana moaned and whimpered, not used to having three fingers in her tight sex. Kitana hands came down to grip Jade's hair, her pelvis rubbing against her tongue. She could feel herself come closer to the brink of orgasm.

"J-Jade, baby, I'm s-so close!" she whispered, her body beginning to shake. She lifted her head just enough to whisper to Kitana.

"Cum for me."

She screamed as she sucked her clit into her mouth, forcing her into the most mind-loving orgasm. Kitana back arched off of the bed, her legs looked over her knees, and she yelled and whimpered and whimpered and cried out as she release flooded her.

After what felt like an eternity, she floated down from her high, her chest heaving as her breath came in and out. Jade came up and snuggled to her side, chuckling to herself.

"Told you I would warm you up."


	2. Chapter 2: Kitana x Jade x Sindel

**Warning: Mother/Daughter incest.**

"You do know that if your father finds out about your relationship, it'll obliterate him, right?" The queen asked concerned about her daughter's relationship with Jade.

"Yeah but we don't mind, we're both happy with each other." Kitana smiled at her mother.

"Well you girls be careful, and don't get caught in front of your father."

"Yes, mother." She said. Jade soon walked in wearing her sexy thongs, high-heeled boots and keeping her giant breasts under scarf like bra with her mask from her face to show her juicy red lips and her long hair in a braided ponytail.

"Good day, queen Sindel." Jade greeted.

"Good day, Jade you look swell today." She complemented.

"Why thank you."

"Hey, sweetie." Kitana ran to Jade like a little girl running to her mother.

"Hey, cutie." She giggled and began to kiss Kitana passionately with their tongues wagging around their mouths. They carried on for 2 whole minutes but to them it felt like an hour, the queen had to finish them.

"All right girls, let's stop before things get crazy around here." The queen assured.

"Now Jade, you make my Kitana happy and I'm glad as well that you two are together, but you must keep your relationship secretive when around certain people."

"Yes, your majesty." Jade took a slight glance at the queen and how beautiful, she was posturing in her throne, jade then glance sweetly at the queen, she also stared at the queen's DDD breast size that looked lovely from what Jade could see.

As the queen turned to exit the room, Jade had an idea, she whispered in her ear as Kitana pulled back in shock.

"Jade! That's my mother!" She scolded quietly.

"I know but come on Kitana, even you must admit she pretty hot for a queen." She said coming behind her and supporting her hips trying to talk Kitana into 'something'.

"Besides if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here just think of it as a celebration for bringing you to me."

"Well, she is hot but that's my mother we're talking about."

"Come on let's just try it and not mention this to anyone else."

"I guess, okay. I'll do it." Sindel came back in only to find Kitana and Jade staring at her in a sensual manner.

"What is the matter with you two? Do I have something on my face?"

"No mother, just come with us." She said grabbing her hand to lead her to Kitana's room. They insist that Sindel sat down on Kitana's queen size bed while Kitana locked the door and Jade stand in front of her.

"So what are we doing?" Jade steps towards the queen and surprisingly placed her lips on hers. The queen was shocked as she saw at her daughter who stood there and smiled at this. Sindel insisted that they should break this, but she soon started to give in and kisses her back. She made Jade open her mouth so she could get her tongue in hers and let their tongues wrestle with each other.

Kitana walked up to them and stood behind her mother and started kissing her neck. Jade pulled back and gazed at the queen being pleasured.

"Do you girls really want to do this?" She inquired in a sexy sadistic way.

"Does this answer your question?" Jade said, taking off her bra showing her lovely ebony breast to the queen, she straddled the queen so she could accept a further look. The queen then look Jade's chocolate nipple in her mouth while she started toying with her own pussy, Jade moaned feeling her nipples being licked by the queen.

Kitana looked at Jade and smiled at her being pleasured by the queen. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" She said to her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah." She said as she pulled Kitana into a kiss while Kitana took off her brassiere as well. Kitana pulled back while Jade fondled her breast, making her purr like a kitty. They both turned their attention to Sindel who was still loving on Jade's breast they stopped the queen and laid her back now focusing on her more.

They took off her top where her big juicy breast came out in front of them. The bodyguard and the princess took a nipple in their lips. Sindel then started to groan and started to get wet while her breast were being licked and fondled.

"You girls sure do know how to go down on nipples." The queen laughed sensually.

"It involves years of practice." Kitana purred.

"Especially when I breastfed you." Sindel said before she kissed her daughter.

"Now ladies, let's take this to the next level." Jade said to both the queen and the princess.

"Sure." Sindel laid back as she let her daughter set out on top where she sit on top Sindel's face where she could lick her daughter's cunt. Kitana began moan and groan as she was being licked by her mother as Jade spread the queen's legs open and started to devour the queen pussy. Kitana kept moaning and groaning as her mother was licking and favoring her pussy. Sindel moaned as Jade licked and then fingered it deeper and faster and faster wanting the king to come and which she did.

Kitana climaxed afterwards making her mother's face wet all over. "Yummy." She purred as she smooch her daughter some more. Jade was licking cum off her, but was having a bit trouble with licking some of the cum off of her, though.

"Awwwwwww look, Jade has so much cum all over her."

"We truly are a mess aren't we? It's best if we get cleaned up." The queen insisted.

"We really don't have to get started just yet." Jade said. "Also, I didn't get licked at all."

"Oh, my apologies, Jade." The queen said as she pinned Jade on the bed and kissed down to her snatch and began licking like a wild animal.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kitana moved over to Jade and started to lick the juice off of her face and neck region, while Sindel kept on licking the bodyguard's pussy, Jade pushed forward her hips at the queen so she could lick even deeper within her.

"Ahhhhh, fuck that feels so good." Jade said. The queen then stopped licking so Kitana could stick her tongue in next then fingers her while Sindel climbed on top of Jade so she could lick the queen's pussy for her once more.

After the licking, the sucking, the tasting, etc. The women found themselves being tired from the threesome as they lay there exhausted as they stared off into space.

"Well, that was incredible." The queen said.

"Yes, it was." Kitana admitted.

"How did you learn those moves, your majesty?"

"Well, I was also a well-let's just say that I have done this before." Sindel admitted.

"Mother?" Kitana said in shock.

"When was this?" Jade asked.

"A long time ago, way before I met your father. It's a long crazy story."

"Oh well, we better get dressed before someone finds out about this."

"Of course, but you girls please don't mention this to anyone." Sindel assured.

"We won't." They said respectfully.


	3. Chapter 3: Mileena x Skarlet

There was something about Mileena and Skarlet that other's didn't know about them, not only were they secret lovers but they sometimes sneek away from Outworld and to Earthrealm where they were on a Racket Ball team together that they secretly signed up for. They've been joining the game for quite sometime but this was only Skarlet's first year and her first time playing. They signed up after Mileena's plastic surgery on her new perfectly form mouth and teeth.

"Hey there is room for you if you want." Mileena said squeezing her curvaceous form into a corner of the glass stall. Her soapy breasts were the only part of her body still in the direct stream of water rinsing the suds from her tanned form quickly. "I mean if you want and it's not too weird for you." the last bit spoken almost as a challenge.

Skarlet paused for a moment staring at the small shower stall and the nude woman standing inside it. After that moment passed she shook her head and peeled the tight shorts from her apple shaped ass and let them fall the floor followed quickly by her tank top. There was a second pause when she noticed Mileena was watching her but Skarlet didn't let that stop her from unfastening her bra and pulling her panties down so she was completely nude and climbed into the shower.

"That was a good game. You're sure that was your first time playing racket ball?" Mileena asked. At the same time she squeezed around Skarlet to grab her loofa.

Skarlet did the same soaping up her rag and biting her tongue at the same time. She had never been nude with a woman before and part of her was actively cringing at the fact that she could feel Mileena's body even though they weren't touching. "Yeah very first time. But it's like tennis mixed with handball, real handball with the small blue ball like that one not kids handball with the great big bouncy balls and I'm good at both of them. So I guess it's not surprising." Careful not to do anything that could be construed as sexy Skarlet ran her soapy rag over her breasts and down her belly. Then over each leg before traveling back up again

"Let me get your back." Mileena offered. She didn't really wait for a Skarlet's permission. She just started scrubbing away at Skarlet's back. "You really should try a loofa." Skarlet's back arched the moment the surface touched her skin. "See it's nice." It only took a moment for Mileena to finish her back. "And if you think it feels good on your back you should feel it other places."

"I don't think-" Skarlet started to protest the lewd things her friend was saying but Mileena took the initiative and pressed her body against Skarlet's back and ran the soapy rag around Skarlet's waist. Nothing in Skarlet's experience had prepared her for the soft but scratchy loofa pressed against her pussy. "Oh God!" She gasped nearly loosing her footing.

"Told you." Mileena whispered working the scrub in a slow deliberate circle on her friend. "You like that?" She already knew the answer so she kept speaking. "If you want me to stop just say so. I"ll stop if you want." Mileena captured Skarlet's earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged. "But I don't want to stop. I want to keep going. I want to keep going until you squeal like a little piggy." Mileena hissed pushing her hips forward against Skarlet's ass. "Is that cool with you?"

Skarlet couldn't form coherent thoughts much less coherent words. She wasn't actually consenting when her head fell she was just trying to see how Mileena's fingers were producing the nearly electric feeling passing through her body. Mileena took it as consent though and dropped the loofa to the shower floor replacing it with a pair of fingers. Her fingers glided easily into Skarlet's soapy sopping wet hole and a coupled with her thumb started to get the black beauty crooning and squirming.

"Is this your first time with a woman?" Mileena asked. While she spoke she sank to her knees kissing along Skarlet's inner thigh all the way up to her waiting crotch. As soon as she got there she kissed Skarlet's lower lips just like she would her mouth gliding her tongue in and moaning into the kiss. Mileena wrapped her arms around Skarlet's waist dragging her nails along Skarlet's lower back the same as she would her shoulders if this were a normal kiss.

It wasn't a normal kiss though. Not only was it not a normal kiss but it was the very first time anybody, man or woman had put their mouth on that part of Skarlet's body. She had meant to protest, that it was dirty but the words had caught in her throat and now something else was caught in her throat. A squeal of sheer rapture was trying to tear its way free but Skarlet managed to keep it from escaping by biting down on her lip. She did nod to answer Mileena's question but that was the only communication she gave.

"You sure, you're really good at it." Mileena pushed Skarlet up against the cool tiles of the shower wall thrusting her tongue even deeper into Skarlet searching and probing with her tongue.

Skarlet responded by lifting up one leg and wrapping it around Mileena's shoulders and pulling her deeper into their lewd kiss. Normally Skarlet would have fought the coming orgasm and tried to hold out as long as possible but this time she just accepted it. Skarlet rolled her hips against Mileena's tongue guiding her back to the sensitive spots and holding her in place as long as she could stand the pleasure before trying to retreat. Mileena followed like a dog on the hunt though and it soon Skarlet felt her entire body tingle as her orgasm washed over her body just like the hot shower water that still pounding down on her nude body. "Holy shit."

"Was it good for you?" Mileena asked slowly pulling away from Skarlet who was now leaning against the stall for support not quite trusting her legs.

"Yeah. Only one problem."

"What?"

"I'm dirtier than when I got in the shower and that's not how it's suppose to work." Skarlet smiled. Mileena laughed along with Skarlet as the girls soon got out the shower and started to get dressed back into their clothes.

"I had fun today." She said as she gave Mileena another kiss on the lips. "Mmmmmm, I did too." she purred sweetly as she kissed her back.

"We better get back to Outworld before the Emperor catches us on our secret date." Mileena suggested.

"Great idea." she said as the two returned back to Outworld.


	4. Chapter 4: Jade x Sonya

Jade and Sonya had been spending much time together since Sonya finally got her hands on Kano for mugging Jade. Of course Sonya was a lovely woman she was beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails lieutenant. Jade and Sonya been friends for a long time, they even fought along with each other when the Emperor Shao Kahn and the rest of his allies were going to rule over Earthrealm. They soon arrived at Sonya's home, Sonya was nice enough to invite Jade in her home even. Sonya went upstairs to change out of her Special Forces uniform while Jade took a look at Sonya's home she noticed that today is Sonya's birthday today.

''So Jade, what do you want to eat later?" Sonya asked.

"Well some chicken alfredo would be fine."

"Okay." She said getting ready to cook.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday today." Sonya had stopped and then she sighed.

"Who told you?" She asked not bothering to look at Jade.

"Well it's on the calendar." She pointed out.

"Okay yes today is my birthday. I really don't want to talk about it really."

"Why not? I mean don't you at least want a party or a present?" She asked.

"No not today."

"Well, can you at least tell me your age then?"

"I'm 38, and I have only two more years of the Special Forces business ahead of me and I really don't want hear about it right now."

"Well Sonya, the least you could do is let me at least give you a present for your own sake." Jade begged.

"Okay I give up, what are you going to give me?" She sighs. Jade walks slowly to Sonya and placed her hand underneath her chin.

"What are you doi-?" Jade lean in and connect her lips against Sonya's lips. Sonya was surprised by the kiss and decided to pull back looking shocked at what Jade did.

"What was that for?" she asked bothered by the kiss.

"Nothing it was just a little kiss."

"But Jade, are you a lesbian?" she asked.

"Well if that's what you want to call it then, yes I am."

"Well Jade, if your a lesbian that's cool but I'm not a lesbian."

"You don't have to be a lesbian to have fun with another woman, Sonya." She said getting closer to Sonya.

"Yeah but this isn't what I do-"

"Sonya, there's no need to be shy. Let's just have fun and call it what it is okay?" She said kissing her cheek before she lead Sonya to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her quietly as she placed her hands on Sonya's hips gently, something she secretly loved. Jade leaned down and kissed her softly, lacing her tongue around Sonya's gently, an act they had only just mastered. No longer did Sonya's nerves get the better of her, when before Sonya would get embarrassed because she hadn't known what to do, or she had bitten her or something, now Sonya just sunk into her grasp. Jade slid out of Sonya's hand as she kept her eyes closed and continued to kiss her, and pushed Sonya backwards slowly.

A small blush crept over her cheeks as Sonya thought of what was about to happen between them. Jade pulled her lips away gently, and opened her eyes dreamily and looked down into Sonya's eyes lovingly.

"Aww look, my baby's blushing!"

Sonya giggled in her sexy voice as she took Jade's hands and pulled her over to the bed, she knelt on the floor at her feet and removed her shoes, and then teasingly slid my strappy evening shoes off of Jade's feet.

"This is going to be one hell of a birthday!" Sonya muttered teasingly, blushing even more.

"Oh yeah?" Jade replied as she playfully kissed my feet and slowly up my leg. She pushed me onto the bed and straddled me, kissing my neck softly.

"Try me!" Sonya replied.

She sighed whilst rolling her eyes. "Shut up you!" She whispered as she lean her head closer to hers.

Sonya raised an eyebrow seductively as she breathed in the gorgeous scent of her perfume. Staring into her eyes, Sonya pulled Jade closer, letting her body fall softly on top of hers. Her lips hungrily teased her small hands began to play with the edging of Sonya low necked top. Sonya felt her jeans becoming wetter as she grinded her body purposefully slowly over Jade's.

"Baby," She moaned as she became more and more aroused.

Sonya pulled away and gazed up into her eyes. Naughtiness, passion, and love sparkled in them, and her whole face was glowing with temptation. Sonya felt myself shrinking under her powerful stare, Sonya felt she was being undressed with her eyes, as she looked down into mine to reassure her.

Jade watched as Sonya gaze traveled longingly over her body. The lust and almost animal want in her eyes was undeniable and Sonya felt her stomach flip as she slid up closer to her shaking body. Ever so softly she hovered her tender lips sensually over mine, caressing them; Sonya fingers ran through her long hair as her kisses became deeper, more urgent.

Sonya sighed as her felt her slender arms pull her up against her still clothed body. Sonya slowly pushed her right shoulder down so that Jade lay back on the double four poster bed. Jade continued to kiss her neck slowly as she unbuttoned her blouse and brushed the light fabric off S skin. Jade fiddled with the zip of her trousers as Sonya finally managed to slide them off of her long legs.

Sonya ran her fingers down Jade bare back, and running her fingers above the fabric of the low backed top, and then quickly worked on removing it, tossing it to the other side of the room as her tongue eagerly responded to mine in her mouth. Sonya fingers played with the thin straps of her bra, giving her skin small goose bumps as she lazily let her 2 fingers trail up and down the length of her inner arm, knowing it caused a tingling, tickling sensation. Sonya fingers continued their little game, pausing at her waist and then sliding along the inside of her thigh. Jade groaned softly as she felt Sonya run her fingers over the already wet fabric of her thong. Sonya fingers teasingly brushed themselves over her center as her lips trailed lower onto the smooth curve of her neck. Jade held her body over Sonya's, leaning a little of her weight on her, Jade finally pushed her blouse off her shoulders.

Jade closed her eyes in pure bliss as Sonya let herself drown in the feel of her nervous, slightly clumsy touch. The throbbing in between Sonya legs intensified when she felt Jade teasingly trail her thong down the long length of her tanned legs, and flicked it off into the distance.

"Oh god."

Sonya kissed her softly as Jade pushed her other arm under her back, she pulled her body away and got off of Sonya. Jade looked down into her eyes and pushed her other arm around her, Sonya pushed Jade over, flipping her onto her front, she looked down at her back and ran her fingers from Sonya's ankle, up her leg, and up her back. Sonya shivered.

* * *

><p>Jade straddled the back of Sonya's legs and pushed her fingers under her, and gripped Sonya's breasts between them very softly, as she leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. Sonya shuddered feeling her warm lips, and then the flick of her tongue on Sonya's skin. Jade kissed down until she got to the clasp of Sonya bra, Sonya felt a slight tugging at the clasp as she realized Jade was undoing her bra with her teeth delicately. Sonya felt the clasp give way as she brushed it away and kissed down the center of her spine teasingly. Sonya moaned very quietly, as she felt her lips come in contact with her skin over and over again.<p>

Jade kissed behind Sonya's ear and down her neck and along her shoulder, before nudging Sonya and helping her to turn over under Jade. Jade leaned down at the same time as Sonya leaned up to kiss her, there was slight confusion as they silently argued over who should tilt their head to the side, and which side for that matter. They finally wordlessly agreed to both tilt their heads in opposite directions as Sonya moved her hand up to rest on the back of Jade neck. Their lips touched slightly at first and then more firmly, as Sonya slowly teased her tongue through her lips and rolled it over Jade's, feeling her hot wet probing tongue smother mine as they massaged each others slowly.

Jade's fingers danced over Sonya's nipples as Sonya undid each hook of Jade's bra teasingly, and pulled it free of her arms. Sonya disregarded it and held Jade gently with both hands just under her arms, gripping her ribs tightly as Jade rubbed and rolled Sonya's nipples between her fingers. Feeling them harden Jade pulled her lips away and moved directly down to Sonya's nipples, Sonya felt her tongue engulf it, whilst Jade other hand pinched at Sonya's other nipple carefully. She let out a little yelp as her core was getting hotter, and throbbing more and more. She furiously bit down on her lip trying to control her urgent shuddering as Jade's fingers continued their teasing.

"Darling!" Sonya squealed as for the third time Jade just missed the one place that was longing for her touch most of all.

"Yeah babe?" Jade murmured, still paying attention to what she was doing with her fingers.

"I need to feel you inside me...now." Sonya needed to feel this sensation for the first time, she needed to feel themselves closer than ever. Jade felt herself become wet with anticipation as she listened to Sonya's hoarse voice.

"Whatever you say baby," she replied sexily before suddenly slipping two long fingers into Sonya's throbbing entrance. Jade kissed Sonya's parted lips desperately as Sonya felt herself closing around Jade's fingers. She slid them in and out, over and over and over again, running over each bulge of Sonya's walls. Sonya panted unevenly, squeezing her lower abdominal muscles as Jade rode Sonya body slowly. Sonya's forehead began to glisten slightly, she became hotter and hotter as Jade began to have laboured breathing as she worked her slowly.

Jade watched in fascination as Sonya's chest became more ragged with its breathing, and Sonya's hands desperately ran through her hair, temporarily grabbing clumps and pulling them as Sonya moaned and called Jade name in ecstasy. Sonya was sure she could be heard from outside, Sonya didn't care. Jade slowed down her movement even more, looking down into Sonya's eyes now beginning to spring with tears of pleasure. Jade carefully and slowly withdrew her fingers and pulled them up to her face. Sonya opened her eyes as Sonya's breathing slowed down. Sonya watched as Jade sensually, and without hesitation, but still slowly licked them. She ran her tongue up and down her middle finger as she licked all Sonya's liquids up from it.

Jade looked directly into Sonya's eyes as she did so, and then Jade ran that wet hand through Sonya's hair as she kissed her. Jade kissed Sonya hard, forcefully, but lovingly and gently at the same time. Sonya breathing only just returning to normal she rested her hand on the back of her neck and the other on the base of Jade's spine as Sonya's lost herself in her lips. Jade leaned to the right and Sonya pushed her over to the right more, Sonya half turned Jade over and she lay on her side next to her, they lay kissing each other as their heartbeats continued to race wildly. Sonya lifted her right leg and hooked it around her left one as Sonya pushed her back gently so that Jade was now underneath her.

Sonya pushed Jade weight up on her arms, digging her heals into the soft mattress, she looked down at Jade and smiled. Sonya lowered body and lay her weight over hers, pushing Jade deeper into the mattress. Jade raised her arms and hooked them around Sonya's neck, Jade's hand wrapped around her wrist clasped tightly around Sonya. Silently flames burned in her heart. Sonya knew they would be a log fire...with the occasional spark. Better that than fireworks, beautiful to see, but over so quickly.

'I knew you were the one I wanted, for the first time' Sonya smiled down at Jade coyly. Jade looked up at Sonya with her eyes and nodded silently, she tugged on her arms and pulled Sonya's face down to meet her lips. She kissed her eyelids as Sonya closed her eyes and smiled.

Jade started kissing her way down her body and inhaled her addictive scent, Jade allowed Sonya's fingers to dance over her stomach as she paused at Jade's breasts to taste them for the first time. Sonya nudged her hard nipple with her nose gently before flicking it with her tongue and then licking it entirely. Sonya moved on to completely engulf her breast in her mouth as Sonya stroked her skin with her free hand. Sonya bit down on her hard nipple before moving down further and licking inside her bellybutton, watching Jade giggle manically from being tickled. Jade pushed Sonya away as Sonya continued to tickle her with her tongue, she laughed and moved even further down.

Sonya came to rest just below Jade abdomen. Licking her lips slowly Sonya grinned as Jade purposely used Sonya's finger to stroke her entrance. Sonya pulled her hands away and pushed Jade knees so they were bent and upright, Sonya used them as a lever. Jade was incredibly ticklish; she writhed under Sonya as Sonya brushed her fingers between her legs, teasing her. Then Sonya let her tongue slide up Jade's entrance, straight over Jade's tender spot. Sonya hands held her down at Jade's buckling hips. Sonya nudged her clit with her nose every so often, and snaked her tongue in and out of Jade, flicking it here and there, She made it go tense and pushed hard on Jade's spot. Jade screamed. Sonya did it again and she begged Sonya to stop.

Sonya came up for air, and looked up at her body, it glistened slightly under the dimmed lights, Jade sweat coated her body in a thin film. Jade breathed heavily as she gripped her own hair. Sonya continued to make Jade squirm and moan out, taking her innocence, and she gave it willingly.

Jade muscles tightened around Sonya's tongue as she felt Jade's on the verge, Sonya kept her tongue inside her and pushed her face forward, nudging Jade's clitoris with her nose and Jade erupted with moans. Sonya licked her up, every drop and Sonya slid her damp body up the length of hers, Sonya's mouth was immediately overpowered by Jade's as she struggled to breathe into the kiss, her heartbeat racing, pounding, Sonya could feel it against her. Somehow Sonya's lips gave her the strength she needed to be fully recovered.

Jade wrapped her arms around her and pulled Sonya to Jade closely. Sonya nuzzled Jade neck and lay half on her and half off of her. Jade stroked Sonya's hair with her free hand as they lay silently next to each other, Sonya closed her eyes and just tried to comprehend what they had just shared.

'Happy Birthday baby.' Jade whispered as she kissed Sonya's cheek


	5. Chapter 5: Kitana x Mileena

**Kitana decides to take things so and call her night with her sister Mileena.**

* * *

><p>This time it's not soft. There is nothing sweet about how you're looking at me, the way we're kissing, or what's going through my head. There's a breathless quality to your words when you whisper, "Take this off."<p>

You tug at my t-shirt and I smile against your lips, "Just a minute." I reach down and peel the fabric off as I feel your hands on my stomach, "Shit," I gasp, "your hands are cold."

"Mhmm," you mumble against my throat, "your body is hot."

I reach down and undo the first few buttons of your shirt as you scatter kisses over my chest and shoulders, "No shit," just then your tongue flicks along my collarbone and I gasp," damn." I shake my head just a moment as you reach around and grab my ass to pull me hard against you.

You moan softly, "Damn, baby, you smell good." I finally get all the buttons unfastened and shove the blouse off your shoulders. You shrug your shoulders to let it fall at your feet and I take this chance to grab a breast and brush my thumb over an already hardening nipple. Your throaty gasp does things to me that it probably shouldn't when you say, "Pinch."

With a wicked smile, I look into your eyes and whisper, "Tell me when to stop."

My fingers close around that nipple and your eyes close slowly, "Harder. Harder. Jesus just like that." I roll it between my fingers and watch your lips move wordlessly, "Fuck yeah."

Without reservation, I dip my tongue into your mouth and you suck hard to keep it there, making me moan. Your hands quickly rid me of the rest of my clothes as I try to distract you with my fingertips and lips on your face and ears and neck. Your hands guide my shoulders back against the wall as your thigh pins me there. As your lips make a trail down my chest to a nipple, I press my head against the wall and curse with a smile, "Damn. Now you got me."

With a wicked smile you make a show of flicking your tongue over my nipple as I watch, "Mhmm I do."

Your tongue, pointed and deliberate, makes circles around that same nipple and I pull the clip out of my hair before taking the holder out of yours. When your teeth close around it gently and tug, I bury my hands in your hair with a groan, "Ah, shit, yeah."

I arch hard against you and reach for the button of your jeans before you stop me, "No." You stand to look me in the face now and your eyes twinkle a bit, "Not yet."

"What?" I am completely confused now, "Babe?" I reach up and brush hair out of your face so that I can look you in the eyes, "Why?"

"Because," you whisper, turning me around to face the wall, "I'm in charge this time." You kiss the back of my neck, making me completely breathless, before whispering, "And I want you this way."

I press my forehead to the wall, close my eyes, and groan, "Oh fuck." I know exactly what's coming and your smile against my shoulder confirms what I already know...This time I'll be the one begging.

Firmly grabbing my hips, you moan in my ear, "I've wanted to do this to you for as long as I can remember." I shiver and can only nod. You continue, "And now," you press your hips against me and I begin to tremble a bit, "I'm going to have you just like I want you."

Normally I'd wonder how long you'd had it on or where you'd gotten it or how I hadn't noticed it before. When thinking clearly, I might even venture to ask you those questions. But when you growl in my ear, I don't really care for the answers anymore, "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to love it."

Palms and cheek pressed to the wall, I can only moan when I feel your fingers brush against the wettest part of me. When they slip easily in, my knees almost buckle. In and out, with deadly precision, you stoke the fire inside me and get me ready for everything else you're going to do to me. You kiss and bite the back of my neck and I shiver all over, "Damn, baby," I gasp.

Vaguely I can feel your bare thigh against the back of mine but it's not until your nipples press against my back that I realize you're totally naked behind me now. With one hand you grab my hip and pull me away from the wall, bending me at the waist until I'm in the position you want me in. One of your hands holds one of mine against the wall as the other brushes firmly down my arched spine. I look back at you and watch you bite your bottom lip as you watch that hand massage the curve of my hip. You see me looking and you smirk, "You're so fucking sexy right now."

With space between the top halves of our bodies, you lean into my ear, "How much do you want me?"

My free hand grabs yours and guides it between my legs, making you groan a curse word in my ear before I reply, "That much." Our fingers circle my clit together and I gasp, "Do you feel what you do to me?" You sigh, "yes" in my ear and I respond, "Then do something about it."

After the slightest adjustment of your hips, you slide into me with a groan, "Mmm baby." With the entire length inside me, you pause to let my body get used to the new addition.

It feels like every nerve in my body is turned on and awake. I feel you everywhere, not just behind me, but inside and all around. To signal that I'm ready, I press against the wall just a bit and then back against you. I hear your breath catch and then feel your breath on my shoulder as you begin a rhythm. Needing the extra support, I press both hands against the wall, "Yes, baby. Oh my God."

You pull back and then slowly forward against me again. I lean forward a little further, pressing against you and at a different angle, making you groan, "You keep doing that and I might forget to be easy."

Looking back at you, I whip my hips around and slam back against you, "Get real. We don't want easy." We make eye contact and your eyes darken when I challenge you, "Fuck me." When you grab a fistful of my hair, I shiver and breathe, "Yes."

It's almost a fight, really, this pushing and pulling against each other. Your back arches and mine bows. My head drops forward and you pull it back to grunt in my ear, "Take it." When you're not growling encouragement in my ear, you're biting my neck and shoulders. When your hands aren't on my hips guiding me forward and back against you, they're in my hair or pinching and pulling my nipples. I can tell you're as turned on as I am because your body gets impossibly hotter and I become aware of wetness against my thigh that isn't just sweat.

Pressing your forehead against the back of my head, you groan, "Are you gonna cum for me?"

I reach back with one hand and bury it in your hair, holding your head to mine as I snarl, "Yes. Don't stop. Just like that, baby." I close my eyes and drop my head forward, whispering, "Please. Oh my God."

Your voice is close to my ear as you reach around and stroke my clit with your thumb, "Baby, you are so fucking wet." You don't wait for a response before continuing breathlessly, "Wet and hot and so fucking sexy. I didn't want you to give it to me. I wanted to take it. But now," you bite my neck hard, making me whimper before adding, "I want you to beg."

The sound of our bodies only feeds the fire that's about to erupt inside both of us and you hold yourself off just long enough to make me ask for it, "Please, babe, please."

You grit your teeth almost angrily against my ear, "Please what? What do you want, baby?"

Knowing I'm almost there, you read my body with a lover's accuracy and begin to stroke hard and deep, making me almost cry out, "Please let me cum. Baby please!"

Not satisfied, you ask, "What did you say?" Your thumbs speeds up on my clit and you know I'm seconds away.

"Plea-" I begin and then stop. Gasping for air, with my knees shaking, I look back at you, "Please let me cum."

Your lips crush mine as you plunge into me to the hilt. When you move again, it's in a short rocking motion meant to prolong the orgasm. When our lips part, you groan, "Ohh yeah," and your arms wrap around my waist, holding me to you.

With my palms still against the wall, I press the top of my head between them and close my eyes as the orgasm radiates through me, "Fuck! Oh God!" I can feel your head between my shoulders and then your lips kissing me softly, over and over, as I tremble with aftershocks, "God."

You moan from somewhere deep and then smirk, "Mmm yes?"

I can't stop the exhausted chuckle, "Thank you."

Laughing lightly, you answer in a deep, fake voice, "Mmm no. Thank you!"


End file.
